


Problema técnico.

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: Es la tarde previa a Nochebuena. Nadie debería llamar. Nadie debería necesitar ayuda.Pero el teléfono de la empresa suena, y es trabajo de Keith responder.Sheith! AU.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Problema técnico.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría ser capaz de escribir una enorme letanía respecto a ésto pero la verdad es que tengo la cabeza demasiado cansada como para intentarlo. No esperen ningún tipo de lógica en este texto: simplemente....surgió. Un AU que nadie necesitaba. Un AU que nadie pedía. Pero aquí está. 
> 
> Éste fic es un regalo para Susie Dominguez del grupo Sheith Paradise. Espero que te guste <3.
> 
> Felices fiestas.

Probablemente si no fuera por la nieve, Keith estaría de mucho mejor humor. De hecho, si no fuera por eso y porque prácticamente él es el único que queda en todo el edificio en plena tarde previa a la Nochebuena cuando el trabajo es literalmente inexistente, Keith Kogane estaría tan feliz como cualquier otra persona. Pero no es el caso. Porque Keith está sentado frente a su escritorio con el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente a un teléfono que sabe que no va a sonar nunca pero que tiene que vigilar porque es su trabajo y necesita el dinero de esas horas extra que nadie quiere cubrir porque de alguna forma tiene que pagar su renta y su matrícula del siguiente semestre cuando lo que realmente desea es estar en casa con Cosmo, su perro, resguardándose de la nieve y cenando pasta o alguna otra cosa de la despensa. Y aún faltan un par de horas para que pueda irse. Eso es lo peor de todo.

Con un suspiro, Keith se deja caer en el respaldo de su silla y mira un rato hacia el techo. Probablemente si se marchara en ese momento nadie lo sabría. Las cámaras de seguridad funcionan, pero es muy poco probable que alguien las revise en ese momento (o incluso en el futuro). De hecho, incluso si se topara al guardia de seguridad, podría decirle que su hora de salida ha llegado y el hombre le creería porque Keith no miente nunca. Es más: si se levanta en ese instante y pasa por la puerta de atrás nadie sabría nada. Y cuando su jefe pregunte si estuvo ahí hasta las seis le dirá que todo transcurrió sin novedad y que él se fue a la hora que se suponía debía marcharse. El plan perfecto.

Motivado, Keith comienza a recoger sus cosas y a levantar su mochila del suelo cuando de repente un ruido le hace dar un respingo. Alarmado, el chico mira a su alrededor unos instantes hasta que se da cuenta de que el sonido proviene del teléfono. Sí. El maldito infeliz está sonando. Ahora. Justo en este momento.

Por un momento piensa simplemente en no contestar. Nadie se va a dar cuenta si no lo hace. Puede fingir que ya se ha ido y continuar con el plan. El problema es que si el ruido atrae al guardia y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie cuando se supone que todavía debería estar “alguien” va a ser un tremendo problema. Y los cinco segundos que tarda debatiéndose entre contestar o no se hacen eternos, pero al final le puede más la responsabilidad y toma el auricular con un profundo suspiro.

\- ¿Soporte Técnico Altea, buenas tardes? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- ¿Hola? ¡Gracias a Dios hay alguien! Mi…mi nombre es Takashi Shirogane y tengo un problema.

Claro que tiene un problema, piensa Keith mientras se vuelve a sentar con un suspiro. - ¿Si?

-Es…mi computadora. Se apagó de repente y necesito ayuda.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno…estaba trabajando en ella y de repente se apagó. No es un problema con la carga porque estaba conectada al tomacorrientes y pues…no lo sé. Simplemente murió.

“Como mi plan de irme a casa” piensa Keith. - ¿Ya ha tratado tratando simplemente de…no sé, quizá…presionar de nuevo el botón de encendido?

-Sí- responde la voz inmediatamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿El ventilador?

-Funciona bien.

\- ¿La tarjeta madre?

\- ¿La qué?

Keith suspira de nuevo. Aparentemente esto va a tomar más que unos cuantos minutos.

-Si ninguna de las opciones anteriores es la causa entonces probablemente se trate de la tarjeta madre, que está dañada, o un virus está afectando el funcionamiento de su equipo. La tarjeta madre es básicamente la estructura interna de cualquier computador.

\- ¿Y la puedes arreglar? Por favor, de verdad necesito que vuelva a funcionar…

-Yo…- Keith se detiene un momento. La verdad es que solo trabaja ahí como soporte técnico por teléfono y no conoce realmente mucho sobre computadoras (por algo la compañía tiene sus propios técnicos a domicilio), y ahora las soluciones se le han acabado. -Lo siento. Por ahora nuestros técnicos están en su día libre y me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.

-Es que no puede esperar- ruega la voz del otro lado, casi desesperadamente- Yo…tengo que terminar mi trabajo. ¿De verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer?

-No soy técnico.

-Por favor. Podrías… ¿podrías al menos echarle un vistazo? ¿Intentarlo? Te prometo que te pagaré extra.

Ah. Ahora estamos hablando. Por un momento Keith lo considera seriamente. Quizá realmente el problema no sea tan grave y tal vez él sea capaz de resolverlo (o en su defecto puede llamar a Pidge, su amiga, para que le de algunos consejos sobre qué hacer al respecto). Además, dinero es dinero. Y aun si no es capaz de resolverlo, el hombre podría pagarle.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es su dirección?

* * *

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, mientras observa fijamente la puerta blanca que tiene enfrente y corrobora que es el mismo número, Keith se pregunta si de verdad debió haber aceptado el trabajo. En primer lugar porque se siente un poco tonto al hacer sonar el timbre de de aquella casa, ubicada en una zona lujosa y costosa de la ciudad, y en segunda porque la tormenta de nieve puede desatarse en cualquier momento, pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse porque la puerta se está abriendo, dándole un motivo más que solo el dinero para quedarse al menos un poco más.

-¡Hola! ¿Tu eres Keith, verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias por venir!

Probablemente Keith no sea muy bueno con las palabras, pero está completamente seguro de que no existe alguna lo suficientemente adecuada para describir al hombre que acaba de asomarse por la puerta entreabierta y que lo mira como si se tratara de un verdadero héroe en lugar de un improvisado técnico computacional. Debe de estar alrededor de los 26 y tiene el cabello completamente blanco (Keith no está seguro de si es por cuestiones naturales o simplemente le gusta decolorarlo), además de una cicatriz rosada sobre la nariz que queda ligeramente oculta debajo de las gafas que lleva encima. Y no es que Keith sea específicamente detallista o muy observador, pero a juzgar por los músculos que se adivinan debajo de un ligero suéter azul ese hombre seguramente gasta miles en ropa nueva porque al menos debe romper una o dos camisas por semana.

-Uhm…sí…soy yo. - responde el menor. - ¿Puedo…?

-Claro, lo siento…adelante.

Como había supuesto, la casa es tremendamente grande y está bien decorada. Sea lo que sea que haga o a lo que se dedique seguramente deja lo suficiente como para que el dueño no tenga que estar haciendo horas extras en el trabajo como Keith. A pesar de ser enorme el interior se siente cálido, probablemente debido a la calefacción encendida, y él no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente celoso porque en su pequeño apartamento apenas y tiene agua caliente.

-Entonces…uh…

-Shiro- responde el mayor rápidamente con una sonrisa adorable que hace sonrojar a Keith.

\- Seguro, Shiro… ¿cuál es el problema?

-Ah, claro….

Shiro se ausenta por unos segundos de la habitación y regresa con una Mac que evidentemente ha visto mejores épocas. Se la tiende a Keith con una mirada apenada y un ligero sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

-Lo siento… verás, necesito enviar un documento importante en menos de una hora y bueno…estoy ligeramente desesperado. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

\- ¿Quién trabaja en Nochebuena?

\- ¿No te parece que eres la persona menos adecuada para hacer esa pregunta?

Tiene razón. Keith reprime el deseo de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano por tan brillante comentario pero Shiro parece no darle demasiada importancia porque no puede dejar de ver la computadora. Keith suspira.

-De acuerdo, puedo intentar, pero ya te he dicho que yo no soy técnico y solo trabajo en el área de soporte telefónico.

-Por favor, haz lo que puedas. De verdad es importante.

Los siguientes veinte minutos Keith los pasa inspeccionando el portátil. Al menos físicamente no tiene ningún problema, así que seguramente se trate de un problema de software y por ende es algo completamente fuera de su control. Sin embargo, al mirar a Shiro dar vueltas en el pasillo Keith comienza a sentir que de verdad tiene que hacer algo por él. Con un suspiro toma su teléfono de su bolsillo y marca el número de Pidge, como sabía que terminaría haciendo. Afortunadamente ella no tarda demasiado en contestar.

\- ¿Tú? ¿En Nochebuena? No creo que llames para enviar felicitaciones, ¿verdad?

-Ehhhh... hola, sí, también me alegra saludarte. Oye…necesito un favor.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Rápidamente Keith le explica la situación y le describe exactamente lo que ha pasado. Al llegar a la parte de Shiro procura bajar la voz para que el mencionado no lo escuche, pero éste parece estar demasiado preocupado como para poner atención a la llamada del menor. Y Keith no puede verla, pero está seguro de que su amiga está sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras él le describe físicamente al dueño de la computadora y está completamente seguro de que ella no va a dejar de molestarle con el tema al menos durante todo un mes.

-Entonces… ¿se puede arreglar?

-Claro que sí, pero tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga.

-Sabes que no tengo problema con eso.

-Si tu lo dices, Romeo… el tipo debe estar suficientemente bueno como para que estés tan interesado en arreglar su computadora.

-En primer lugar- responde Keith inmediatamente, sintiendo la sangre subir a sus mejillas- No se trata de eso. Solo…me va a pagar extra. Y de verdad se ve desesperado. ¿Qué tal que pierde su empleo?

-Claro…cómo no- responde ella, reprimiendo la risa- Entonces… ¿listo?

-Cuando tú me digas.

Para cuando cuelga la llamada, después de muchos gritos desesperados de parte de Pidge y de muchos resoplidos de parte suya, Keith está completamente seguro de una cosa: sigue sin saber exactamente qué está haciendo. Sin embargo, hablar con Pidge lo hizo sentir más confiado, así que suspira profundamente y se pone inmediatamente a ello.

-Entonces… ¿tiene arreglo?

La voz de Shiro le hace sobresaltarse. Se gira rápidamente y se sorprende al verle tan cerca porque ni siquiera le ha escuchado entrar a la habitación, pero ahí está, mirando preocupado a su computadora. Él asiente.

-Hablé con alguien que sabe más que yo y creo que podemos salvarla. No te preocupes. Si todo sale bien podrás salvar tu empleo…cualquiera que sea.

\- ¿Tu novia?

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Eh….

El rostro de Shiro se torna rojo casi inmediatamente y Keith piensa que hay algo de adorable en ello. Deja escapar una risita antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Si te refieres a que la persona con la que hablé es mi novia, no, no lo es. Es una amiga que claramente sabe más de estas cosas que yo y me ha dado instrucciones de cómo arreglar tu computadora. Si hay alguien a quien debes agradecerle si esto funciona es a ella y no a mí.

-Ya. Entonces no es tu novia- comenta Shiro, todavía algo sonrojado pero visiblemente más tranquilo por alguna razón que Keith no logra entender.

-No sabía que mi estado civil fuera un requisito para reparar tu computadora.

-No, no no. No lo es. Por supuesto que no, no. -replica Shiro inmediatamente, causándole una carcajada al menor.

-Entonces, ¿te parece si me dejas revivir esto en paz?

-Claro. Lo siento. Tómate tu tiempo.

Mientras el chico hace memoria y comienza a acatar las instrucciones de Pidge no puede evitar fijarse en que Shiro ha tomado asiento frente a él en un sofá que seguramente cuesta más que medio año de su salario. Aunque trata de no prestarle atención es consciente de que la mirada ajena está sobre él, lo cual le hace sentir nervioso, y no precisamente por causa de la computadora.

-Entonces… ¿trabajas en…? – Comienza, tratando de romper el hielo.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Bueno…es complicado, pero…básicamente hago negocios. Exportaciones, importaciones, ventass y esas cosas. Muy aburrido- replica el mayor con una suave sonrisa- No quiero aburrirte con los detalles, pero a eso me dedico.

-Y entonces, si no logramos revivir tu computadora….

-… estaría en un enorme problema. Verás, tengo que enviar una orden de pago urgente que está en esa computadora. Si no logro hacerlo entonces el barco que trae la mercancía no le permitirá a mi gente descargar y entonces, como proveedor, mis clientes no estarán nada contentos. - explica mientras se encoge de hombros.

-Ya. ¿Y no has pensado en…no sé? ¿Comprarte una nueva? Éste trasto ya es muy viejo, además. Hace años que no veo una de éstas.

-Es…. apego emocional- responde el mayor con suavidad-. Me la regaló alguien…

\- ¿Tu novia? -revira Keith con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que el estado civil no interfería con el trabajo, ¿o cómo era?

¡Bang! Punto para Shiro.

Apenado, Keith regresa a su labor. Se entretiene lo suficiente como para evitar mirar al mayor, quien ahora alterna su atención entre su teléfono y él lo suficiente como para dejar de convertirse en un distractor. Así, él gana más confianza y cuando menos se da cuenta ya está quizá a la mitad del trabajo. Posiblemente incluso pueda regresar antes de lo planeado a casa. Todo va conforme a lo esperado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás trabajando en Nochebuena?

La pregunta le hace levantar la mirada un segundo. Al parecer Shiro quiere continuar con la pequeña charla. El se encoge de hombros.

-Hago horas extras para cobrar más. Nadie quiere nunca el turno de Navidad. Supongo que es porque lo pasan con sus familias, así que yo me ocupo de él. Y la paga es mejor por ser un día festivo- responde simplemente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Shiro asiente.

-Tiene lógica, sí, pero ¿no se supone que deberías pasar las fiestas con tu familia?

-Mi papá murió hace años y mi madre vive en otra ciudad- responde él llanamente. Shiro se sonroja otra vez.

-Lo siento….

-No te disculpes. No es necesario.

Shiro asiente ligeramente. - ¿Entonces…por qué no visitaste a tu madre?

-Porque tengo que hacer horas extras para pagar mi matrícula de la Universidad, y porque si la hubiera visitado no estaría aquí ahora tratando de revivir tu computadora- responde el otro sin pensarlo.

-Qué bueno que no fuiste, entonces.

Antes de que el chico pueda articular una respuesta coherente Shiro ya está de pie y caminando hacia la puerta de la sala de estar. O al menos eso parece porque se niega a verlo directamente para que el mayor no note el sonrojo que seguramente está cruzándole todo el rostro. El otro actúa como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

\- ¿Le ofreces eso a todos los supuestos técnicos que arreglan tus electrodomésticos? -replica el otro, pasándose nerviosamente la mano por el cabello negro.

-Solo a los que me visitan en Nochebuena.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Vale. Regresaré en unos minutos.

Justo en el instante en el que Shiro regresa a la sala de estar con un café en la mano, Keith está ya conectando de nuevo el aparato a la corriente. Mirando a su alrededor, ruega a todos los dioses existentes el haber hecho lo correcto porque de lo contrario no solo habría perdido el dinero extra sino que también tendrá que pagar el monto del aparto y presiona el botón de encendido. Y, para su sorpresa, la computadora se enciende como si fuera nueva.

-Oh m….

El menor se gira inmediatamente para ver la reacción del otro, quien mantiene fijos los ojos en la computadora. Lentamente dirige su atención a Keith, quien simplemente atina a sonreír.

-Lo hiciste.

-Bueno…creo…creo que …

-Oh por Dios, lo hiciste.

-Eso parece.

\- ¡Lo hiciste!

Lo que pasa a continuación es tan rápido que la mente del menor no es capaz de procesarlo todo de forma correcta, porque es imposible que Shiro haya arrojado su taza de café al suelo y haya corrido a estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Y evidentemente tampoco es posible que le haya plantado un beso en los labios debido a la emoción. Claro que no. Pero eso es justamente lo que ha pasado, y al parecer Shiro está tan emocionado que no se ha dado cuenta. Keith simplemente posa sus dedos sobre sus labios, tibios debido al repentino contacto.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Dios, tengo que…no sé, pagarte doble. O triple. Me has salvado, te lo juro. Eres un maestro, de verdad. No sé cómo…

Shiro se detiene a media oración y mira extrañado a Keith durante unos segundos antes de comprender lo que acaba de pasar. Apenado, intenta mirar a cualquier otra cosa que no sea el otro chico y se lleva una mano a la nuca.

-Yo…lo siento…Dios, no sé…es que, la emoción…de…de verdad…

-Hey, olvídalo. No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? Está…está bien- comenta el otro, todavía sonrojado.

-Yo…eh…iré…iré por mi billetera.

-Seguro.

Como puede, Keith comienza a recoger sus cosas. Está todavía demasiado exaltado como para pensar correctamente pero por fin logra recomponerse (al menos un poco) y dirigirse a la puerta de la casa. El otro ya está ahí con una sonrisa apenada en los labios y un pequeño sobre amarillo en la mano.

-Espero que puedas uh…enviar tu documento- comenta Keith. Shiro solo se rie ligeramente.

-Gracias a ti podré hacerlo. De verdad…me ayudaste muchísimo.

-Ya sabes, cuando uhm… necesites algo, pues…puedes llamar a la compañía, supongo.

-Sí…supongo.

El silencio cae entre ambos durante unos minutos. Ninguno se atreve a mirar al otro, pero al final es Shiro quien decide romper el hielo mientras le tiende el sobre.

-Yo…espero que sea suficiente. Y…bueno, Feliz Navidad.

-Gracias. Feliz Navidad- responde el otro mientras toma el sobre y abre la puerta unos cuantos segundos para después cerrarla inmediatamente y mirar a Shiro con una expresión aterrada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-La…la nieve. Hay…hay tormenta. Se uhm…se desató.

-No puede ser…

Con un gesto apresurado ambos sacan sus teléfonos del bolsillo para comprobar el parte metereológico: tormenta de nieve por tiempo indefinido. Se recomienda a la población no salir de casa y mantenerse en un lugar seguro y cálido. Keith solo atina a maldecir por lo bajo.

\- ¿Y cómo carajo se supone que voy ahora a volver a casa? – susurra en voz baja.

-Bueno, yo…es decir…Puedes…puede quedarte en lo que pasa. Digo, si no tienes nada qué hacer…a mi pues…no me importaría- se atreve a decir Shiro con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Qué….qué dices?

Keith sonríe y lo mira unos segundos mientras decide que sí, podría. Incluso…debería.

-Me encantaría.


End file.
